In the past, in a memory system in which a NAND flash memory (hereinafter, referred to as a NAND memory) is used as a nonvolatile memory unit, user data is written to the NAND memory in a page unit in response to an instruction from, for example, a host apparatus. Further, a management table for managing the storage position of data in the NAND memory is stored in the NAND memory and update information of the management table changes corresponding to the writing of the user data is also written to the NAND memory.
In the conventional technology, however, the user data and the update information of the management table are separately written, and thus the latency of the NAND memory consequently worsens.